


And Many Happy Returns

by batsy_rocks



Series: daddy!bats is love [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurt, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy Birthday Bruce Wayne, Hugs, It's Bruce's Birthday!, Kisses, Light-Hearted, Some Humor, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsy_rocks/pseuds/batsy_rocks
Summary: It's Bruce's birthday and everyone around him has a special way to show him how much they love him.





	And Many Happy Returns

Bruce starts his day with a simple message from Dick sent at 6:42 a.m.

_Happy B-Day, B!!! Love you!!! 🎉 🎉 🎉🎁🎁🎁🎂🎂🎂_

Below is a photo of Dick, already showered and dressed in his police uniform, a bright smile on his face as he holds a tiny cupcake with blue icing and a bat-shaped lit candle.

He looks down at the screen for a moment, a soft smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

The message is enough to bring back memories of several birthdays celebrated while Dick lived in the Manor. The boy never let him forget the date (and still doesn't), always armed with hugs and smiles and 'happy birthdays'. There is that memorable occasion when he brought him breakfast in bed when he was nine. Bruce had to swallow the burned toast and bitter orange juice with a smile on his face while Dick beamed at his side.

_Thank you._

He hesitates for a second before sending a second message.

_You too._

He doesn't wait for a reply, leaving his phone behind as he goes to take a shower. It's already 10:23 and Dick must be busy at work. He can only hope for a call later today or if he's particularly optimistic a quick visit from his oldest.

* * *

Alfred doesn't outrightly acknowledge the date, wishing him a good morning and inquiring if he slept well as he moves around the kitchen preparing breakfast.

Blueberry pancakes. The breakfast he always demanded on his birthday when he was a kid.

The look on the older man's face and the hand he rests on Bruce's arm for a bit too long as he hands him a cup of coffee say it all. It's the way they communicate the things that truly matter.

Bruce's lips twitch, squeezing Alfred's hand with his before the older man pulls back. They exchange a glance, filled with all the words they are unable to say out loud and then the moment passes. Alfred turns his attention back to his cooking while Bruce takes a sip of his delicious coffee before picking up his newspaper.

* * *

Bruce curses under his breath as he runs to his study to pick the papers he needs to take with him to the office. What he finds on the desk makes him pause.

There is a large piece of paper rolled up placed on the center of the desk. It's secured with a yellow ribbon perfectly tied up.

He moves closer and runs his fingers over the smooth material before picking it up. There's no note, but there needn't be. He knows who left this here and why.

Bruce undoes the ribbon and spreads it out carefully, breath catching in his throat as soon as he catches a glimpse of the drawing inside.

The sight of his mother and father fills his eyes, both looking down at the little bundle wrapped in blue in her mother's arms. They look so real, the love and happiness so clear in both their expressions that Bruce feels tears pool in his eyes.

He doesn't let them fall.

Bruce hasn't looked at the family photo albums for years now, but he knows there's an old, tiny photo that shows this exact image, except he can see his parents' faces much more clearly here. The dark red lipstick on his mother's lips and the blue of his father's eyes. He lets his fingers run over his mother's hair, over the laughing lines on his father's face.

He is aware of Damian's talent, of course, but it didn't prepare him for this.

Bruce forces himself to look away and put the drawing back on the desk. He closes his eyes and takes a moment to regain his composure before moving to search for the paperwork he needs.

He's already planning to ask Alfred to get it framed before leaving, and he will make sure to give Damian a tight hug as soon as he's back home.

* * *

A hesitating knock on the door makes him look up from the paperwork spread across his desk. He doesn't come to Wayne Enterprise often, but when he does he tries to do as much work as he possibly can.

Tim pokes his head through the door a moment later. "Hey, B. You busy?"

Bruce puts his pen down and forces the frown to slip from his face. "Tim. Come in."

"Um. Happy birthday," Tim announces, standing awkwardly on the other side of the desk. His hair is mussed and his cheeks look slightly pink. The bags under his eyes look a bit less deep today.

He allows the corner of his lip a small twitch. "Thank you, Tim."

"I was, um. I actually came to see if you wanted to have lunch. With me. Together. There's this new place Tam and I found the other day and I think you might like it?" The words somehow end up as a question as Tim looks at him warily.

Bruce's eyes flicker to all the paperwork he needs to get done today before looking back at Tim. "Sounds great."

"Great," Tim echoes, a grimace crossing his face a second later.

He hides his smile by moving to grab his jacket, but when he turns around he can tell by the look on Tim's face that he noticed his amusement anyway.

Bruce feels Tim tense as he slips an arm around the boy's shoulders, only to relax a second later and even lean into the touch as they walk out of the office together.

* * *

Bruce almost ignores the message when it comes. He's talking on the phone, busy smoothing a few ruffled feathers, but his hand reaches for his cell phone without conscious thought.

_Happy Birthday! There's a gift waiting for you back home. Let me know how you like it._

He can imagine the smug smile on Barbara's face as she typed the text, and he can't even fault her for that. After all, the world's greatest detective didn't notice she was working on some upgrade or installing something new altogether in the cave's system. He shakes his head.

_Thank you, Barbara. I'm sure I will love it._

_You will. 😉_

"Mr. Wayne?" The male voice in his ear pulls Bruce's attention back to his phone call.

"I apologize. Please go on."

* * *

The sky is starting to turn dark by the time Bruce arrives at the Manor. He leaves the car in the garage and walks to the door carrying a bag filled with little presents he received from a few WE's employees when Superman appears out of nowhere and lands in front of him.

"Ma sends me," Clark declares by way of greeting before Bruce can demand to know why he's here.

He closes his mouth with a grunt and glares at him, daring him to say a word. Clark is a smart man, so he doesn't. Of course, he's also a super powered one, so before Bruce can understand what is happening, he's already pressed against a board chest with a pair of strong arms wrapped around him.

"Happy birthday, B."

Bruce doesn't respond to that. He merely gives Clark's back a couple of pats with his free hand before attempting to pull back- only to be stopped.

"Where do you think you're going?" Clark asks, still not letting him go. "That hug was from Ma. Now it's my turn."

"Clark-"

"Shh. Let me enjoy the rare treat that is a Bruce Wayne hug."

So Bruce lets himself be hugged, and if he relaxes a tiny bit into the hug, neither of them is going to mention it. 

When Clark finally pulls away, he disappears without a word, leaving Bruce blinking at empty air before the Kryptonian is back again a second later, this time holding a box in his hands.

"Ma sends this for you."

He accepts it without complaint. It's a recently baked apple pie, he can tell by the smell and heat emanating from the box. "Tell your mother thank you for me," He tells Clark even though he's already planning to ask Alfred to send something to the Kent farm in thanks.

"Of course. I-" Clark trails off, head tilted slightly to the side as he listens. "Sorry. I have to go."

The gust of wind in his wake makes Bruce close his eyes, and by the time he opens them again, he's alone.

* * *

Bruce is a little surprised to find Stephanie alone in the den looking at her phone.

"Hey, Brucester."

"Stephanie." He hesitates before entering the room, not wanting to impose his presence. He's never sure of his relationship with her, or how good it is for them to be alone. The last thing he wants is to say something that will only complicate things further, so it's always safer if there's someone else present.

Steph tucks her phone away and turns to look at him with a smile. "Have a nice day at work?"

"It was fine," Bruce replies, moving to sit on the empty sofa. "How was school?"

She makes a face. "It's school, so a mix of terrible and awful."

He frowns. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Nah, it's fine. I'm just being a typical college student," She says with a shrug.

Bruce grunts, closing his eyes as he rests his head on the back of the sofa. "Is Cass home?"

"Yup. She went to take a shower but I'm sure she must be done by now. I'll go check." Steph is already in the hallway when she stops and turns around. "Oh! I almost forgot. Catch!"

Bruce's eyes fly open, his hand coming up on reflex and barely catching the bag she threw at him before it hits his face.

"Happy birthday, B." She leaves before he can say anything, the sound of her laugh carrying back to the den.

He looks at the purple bag in his hand warily before curiosity wins. Bruce finds a piece of fabric inside and pulls it out. He doesn't even try to disguise a snort as soon as he sees [the print in bold yellow letters](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/711i4KjgsZL._UX385_.jpg) on the t-shirt. He should have expected something like this from her, really.

* * *

The insistent ringing and buzzing in his pocket wakes Bruce from his dozing. He pulls out his phone and blinks down at the screen a couple of times before answering.

"Diana," He greets after clearing his throat.

"Happy birthday, Bruce." He can hear the smile in her voice.

"Thank you. How is your trip going?"

There's a pause. "I have been tempted several times to use my lasso but have refrained so far."

Bruce rubs his face with his free hand. "That bad."

"It could be better." He hears Diana speak to someone else before her voice is clear again. "What about you? Are you having a good birthday?"

He feels himself relax further on the sofa. "Hm. The kids are coming for dinner in a bit."

"Good. I expect you to save me a slice of Alfred's delicious cake."

"I can try," Bruce offers dryly. With everyone- or almost everyone coming to the Manor that's the best he can promise.

Diana's laugh fills his ear. "You do that. I have to go now, but have a nice dinner."

"I will. Thank you. And good luck with your meetings."

* * *

One second Bruce is alone in the den sipping the tea Alfred brought him, and the next there's a pair of long and thin arms hugging him from behind. The scent of jasmine fills his nose.

"Hi, Cass."

"Happy birthday," She murmurs before placing a kiss on his cheek.

He closes his eyes with a small smile, covering her hands with his and squeezing gently before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you."

The hug continues for a moment longer as she hums contentedly, resting her chin on his shoulder while he leans his head slightly against hers. Words aren't needed between them. He doesn't know how to use them, and she has no use for them, and that's always a relief.

Sometimes, he thinks that maybe she can understand him even better than Alfred does. Though perhaps is more accurate to say they understand him in different ways.

Cass slides gracefully into the empty place at his side and sits cross-legged. She looks at him with dark eyes half-hidden under her damp bangs. "No Batman tonight. I will protect Gotham for you."

Bruce hums softly, pretending to ponder that even though he knows it's not a request. "Only if you wait for the cake. And if you promise to come home early."

"Yes."

"I guess we have a deal, then."

She nods before snuggling closer, resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

He knows something is wrong as soon as he steps into the bedroom.

A quick scan reveals that the only thing out of place is a rectangular shape at the foot of the bed. It's probably something one of the kids left for him, but he can't afford to let his guard down as he approaches. Bruce isn't sure if the faint scent of smoke he perceives is real or not, but it only makes him tense further.

The strange object in his bed is a book, and it doesn't take him long to recognize its title. It's the book he and Jason were reading together before- before Ethiopia.

He picks it up after a moment of hesitation, fingertips hovering over the cover before he forces himself to open the book. In the inside cover page he finds an inscription in his own penmanship, written years ago when he gifted the book to Jason.

Bruce feels a pang in his chest at the memory of the wide grin on the boy's face and the tight hug he gave him that day. His eagerness to start reading right away.

Jason is the only one who didn't come home tonight, and even if Bruce wasn't surprised, he still wished he had come. And he did. In a way. Maybe this can be enough for now. The knowledge that his son was here and he remembers.

It can be a start.

He skims through the pages, letting himself get lost in the memories- only to stop when a little piece of paper flutters to the floor. Jason's neat handwriting is in it, and the words make Bruce's heart skip a beat.

_It's about time we finished what we started, isn't it?_

_J._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this super quickly when I realized Bruce's birthday already passed (I'm bound to always write and post birthday fics late, it seems) because I love him and he needs all the love he can get. So, I'll probably be back to do some edits at some point. I hope you enjoyed it anyway!
> 
> English is not my native language, so any tips or corrections are welcome.


End file.
